Blackmail
by kate657
Summary: Sam McCall confronts the woman that hit her with her car, drove away and left her to bleed to death. The angelic Elizabeth Webber tries her hand at blackmailing Sam.


"We both know that this is more than an accusation," Sam McCall's eyes narrowed at the nerve of the woman that stood before he

**Title: **Blackmail

**Author: **Kate

**Show: **General Hospital

**Characters: **Sam McCall, Elizabeth Webber

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Sam McCall confronts the woman that hit her with her car, drove away and left her to bleed to death. The angelic Elizabeth Webber tries her hand at blackmailing Sam.

**Author's Noe: **This is a one-shot. This is a different approach to the confrontation between Sam and Elizabeth from March 19-20, 2008. Sam is still in the hospital at this time though.

"We both know that this is more than an accusation," Sam McCall's eyes narrowed at the nerve of the woman that stood before her as she spoke.

She winced in pain as she repositioned herself on the hospital bed to find a more comfortable position. "You hit me with your car that night," she continued and when she met the woman's gaze again, she wasn't surprised to see her smirking back at her fearlessly. "And you didn't even check to see if I was still alive before you drove off to meet Jason."

Elizabeth Webber rolled her eyes at the mention of her lover. "That's what bothers you, isn't it?" she asked, chuckling. "It's not that I hit you and drove away, it's that I was on my way to see Jason, and we'd be wrapped up in each other's arms as we made love."

Sam laughed out loud. "You think I'm jealous of your rendezvous?" she asked incredulously.

"You are," Elizabeth declared and stepped a few feet closer to the bed. "And it must eat you up inside that he's protecting me from you."

Disappointment filled her eyes as the meaning of Elizabeth's words registered to her, and she shook her head in disbelief. It had occurred to her that Jason might know that Elizabeth had hit something that night but never in a million years did she think that Jason would allow her to get away with hitting someone and then driving away.

"That's right, Sam," Elizabeth nodded in confirmation. "He knows about what I might have done, and he had my bumper fixed so that no one would be able to trace anything back to me."

"Except that they can," Sam reminded her as she pointed to herself. "I remember seeing you behind the wheel of that car."

Elizabeth shrugged. "At this point, who would believe you?" she asked.

Sam stared at her incredulously as her disappointment subsided and was quickly replaced by rage. "You don't seriously think you're going to get away with it, do you?" she asked.

"I know I will," Elizabeth nodded self-assuredly. "Because if you even think about pressing charges against me, I will return the favour."

"What does that mean?" Sam demanded to know as her eyes narrowed in anger. Did she seriously just threaten her; the woman she had ran over and left to die?

"You remember that you watched my son get kidnapped, don't you?"

Sam scoffed. "Are you actually trying to blackmail me?" she asked.

"I am blackmailing you, Sam. If I get arrested for hit-and-run, I will turn you in for accessory to kidnapping and assault," she said.

"You think you'll only be charged with a hit-and-run?" Sam's eyes widened as she shook her head. "Try reckless endangerment, DUI, and hit-and-run."

Elizabeth shook her head as she stared at the helpless woman before her. "You don't get it, do you? If you tell anyone about what you remember, they won't believe you. And even if by some miracle they did, there's no proof that I hit anything that night, let alone that I was driving on that road."

"You sure do like playing the victim, don't you?" Sam asked her as she pictured the scene in which she cried on Jason's shoulder, pretended to be wracked with guilt over the thought of hitting someone and driving away and Jason, never being able to resist playing her knight, had sworn that he would save the day.

"I am nobody's victim," Elizabeth declared victoriously.

"You just can't resist wanting someone to ride in and rescue you from whatever danger you managed to get your stupid ass in next," Sam told her as she raised her gaze to meet Elizabeth's confident stare. "You need a hero. You just can't help it."

"Don't do anything stupid, Sam," Elizabeth said and she swiftly turned on her heel and started to leave the room.

"Be careful, Elizabeth, you are playing with fire," Sam called after her knowing it would cause her to turn around and return.

Predictably, the nurse walked in a few seconds later and glared at her. "Don't you dare threaten me," she ordered.

"I can see right through you," Sam cocked her head to the side. "Don't ever try blackmail me. You don't have the stomach for it and if you continue to piss me off, I just might turn your life upside down."

"You won't turn me in. You can't risk having your own crimes exposed," Elizabeth said confidently.

"I'm pretty sure I'd survive that. There is no evidence against me in the kidnapping. No one, not even the all-mighty Jason Morgan, can prove that I was even there, let alone that I saw the entire thing," Sam said.

"Maureen can corroborate our story," Elizabeth reminded her.

Sam chuckled deviously. "Oh, yeah, the word of the kidnapper herself?" she raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "That'll definitely nail me." Her voice oozed with sarcasm.

"Amelia Joffe," Elizabeth suddenly spat out. "You admitted to watching Jake get kidnapped to her face."

"Hearsay and she hates me," Sam shot back. "Very biased witness, if you ask me."

"Maybe but coupled with Jason's testimony about the men in the park, you'd go down in flames," Elizabeth replied.

"Now why would Jason care anything about that?" Sam tilted her head to the side curiously.

"What?" Elizabeth asked. "Jason is Jake's father. Of course he cares."

"But the world believes that Lucky is Jake's real father. If you put Jason on the stand, he'd have to admit the truth," Sam said.

Elizabeth's eyes widened in shock as realization dawned on her. She was screwed.

"And if he did that, you'd be facing perjury charges," Sam said, reminding her that she lied under oath about Jason being Jake's father during Jason's trial when he was accused of the attempted murder of Lorenzo Alcazar.

"And Jason's enemies would know about Jake. Leave it to you to put your son in danger to save your own skin," she finished, her voiced laced with contempt.

Elizabeth's face collapsed as she spun on her heel and once again left the room.

"Oh and by the way?" Sam called after her.

Elizabeth returned a few seconds later looking at her expectantly.

"When I was with Jason, I didn't need to sneak around," she smiled as Elizabeth huffed in frustration and stormed out of the room.

Sam laughed at the display and shook her head. Sometimes it was just too easy.


End file.
